


Sway

by inviernos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, HighSpecs, HighSpecs Week, could also be an au tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inviernos/pseuds/inviernos
Summary: Aranea had never really gotten the chance to enjoy nature like this before.





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 2 of HighSpecs Week for the "rainy days" prompt.

Aranea’s eyes opened before her mind could make sense of the noise she was hearing.  She felt like bolting out of bed at first, but soon realized the pitter-patter hitting the outside walls of their cabin was nature’s doing and not anything she truly needed to worry about.  She looked down to see Ignis continuing to snore quietly by her side; even though he had an arm wrapped around her waist and probably should have felt her jolt at the noise.

The sound of the usually calming rain should have been enough to lull her back to sleep but another breeze blew through the house.  The wooden cabin was gorgeous despite the cold and it did contain the softest bed she had ever slept in.  The blanket they had both eventually fallen asleep under last night felt so warm after the fact, but she had realized the price of failing to put clothes back on very quickly.  No matter how much more she tried to wrap the blanket closer to her body or lean into Ignis’ embrace, it was too hard to ignore the increasing cold.  No amount of white noise could distract her enough to fall back asleep like this.

Aranea couldn’t take the shivering any longer and decided to make her way out of the room.  She was thankful that she had left a pair of slippers next to the bed and didn’t have to walk on the cold wood floor first thing in the morning. 

When they had first arrived, she complained about the fact that the bedroom windows didn’t have curtains.  It just seemed wrong to her, almost creepy.  But as she walked past the bedroom window to get to the bathroom, she couldn’t help but take a moment to admire the view outside.

The sun was nowhere to be seen in the grey sky, but it was still light enough for her to see the rain fall at a constant pace between the tallest green trees she had ever seen.  As much and she and Ignis had hoped for nice weather for their weekend out in a place like this, the rain did more than enough justice to their surroundings.

She grabbed a robe that was hanging from a hook in the bathroom with the clear intention of spending a few quiet moments on the porch.  Aranea hadn’t had many opportunities lately, if ever really, to just enjoy the calm of nature.  She moved as quiet as she could through the bedroom as to not wake Ignis.  She continued carefully down the stairs hoping that she wasn’t making much noise.  They had been reassured that this cabin wasn’t actually as old as they thought, but since most everything was wooden, the stairs still creaked.  She rolled her eyes at herself as she reached the bottom step when, without fail, a small creak almost caused her to jump.  But she was relieved when she opened the screen door and it made no sound at all.

There was something truly relaxing about standing outside and listening to the rain fall down; hearing the many drops of water hit the surrounding nature the way it was meant to be heard.  She had always liked the rain, and cherished whatever grey weather they had gotten back home, but she had never gotten to experience it like this before.  Never before had she been in temporary isolation in the middle of the forest, surrounded by the scope of nature and the comfort of knowing that the person she loved was safe and sound asleep just a few feet away. 

Aranea walked to the railing that fenced in the raised porch.  There was a roof above her but she could still feel a steady mist from the rain and a few errant drops hit her face and knuckles, but she didn’t mind.  She closed her eyes and listened closer to the sound of the rain.  She let herself get lost in the haze of the water droplets hitting the trees and the ground, the sound of a gentle wind cutting through at random moments.  When she focused, she thought she could almost hear a rolling thunder.  Every few seconds, birds chirped from somewhere in the distance, adding more life to the forest’s already vibrant soundtrack.

“Good morning.” 

Ignis’ voice easily brought Aranea out of her short meditation, and she turned around just in time to see him stepping out of the cabin in his own bathrobe and holding two mugs of coffee. 

“Hey,” said Aranea, her voice still tinged by sleep.

“Taking a shower?”  Ignis asked as he handed her one of the mugs.

“Just…enjoying nature.”  She smiled back at him.  “I guess I don’t get to do this too often, you know?”

“True,” he agreed.  “It might actually be nice to take a walk later if this rain holds up.  But wearing the proper attire, of course…”

“Yeah, I’d really like that.”  Aranea relished the thought, and was thankful that Ignis had forced her to pack weather appropriate clothing before they had left. 

“I was hoping we’d get to watch the sunrise together, but it looks like we’re both a little late,” he said.  “That, and the weather doesn’t seem very accommodating…”

Aranea let herself relax against the arm Ignis had wrapped around her shoulders.  As much as she had tried not to wake him earlier, she cherished his company even more in this moment.  Not to mention the warmth he also provided.

“We can always try again tomorrow,” said Aranea.  “We might have both kept each other up a little too late last night.”

She made sure to look up right in time to see pink flush across his cheeks.

“Right well…”he began, stifling a laugh.  “I don’t actually think either of us regretted that.”

“Next time just remind me to put clothes back on before I fall asleep,” she laughed.  “It was fucking freezing this morning.”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis teased.  “Tonight you’ll have to remind me to turn the space heater on before we get into bed.  I think we both underestimated the weather here.”

“Tell me about it.”

She listened as Ignis let out a sigh and stared out past the porch into the trees.  Aranea smiled to herself, knowing that he was seeing exactly what she had seen and felt earlier.

“Hmm,” he took another sip of his coffee.  “This is lovely.”

“Yeah…,” said Aranea softly.  “It really is.”

She leaned her head back against Ignis’ shoulder; closing her eyes to listen to the rain again, warm in his embrace and truly happy to know that there was more to come and more to enjoy during their short retreat among the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> I've waited 86 years to write these two in a nice cozy cabin somehow lol.  
> As always, thank you for reading if you made it this far :3


End file.
